Tsul
Tsul is a Deva druid and a member of the party in Enter The Void. Description Appearance Tsul is a dragon-blessed deva, of the green dragon variety. She is relatively short for a deva. Her skin is a light mossy green, and accented by darker shaded purple and green scales. Her eyes are gold, with a cat-like slit for a pupil, and she has small claws on her hands and feet in place of nails. Her 'hair' is purple, but she also has a green ridged frill that stretches from the crown of her head to the base of her spine. She does have wings, which have a total length of five feet when spread out. While not a melee based character, she does possess a few basic weapons. Tsul wears a Staff of Swarming Spiders slung across her back, and has a githyanki dagger strapped to her right thigh for easy access. She prefers to use her crystal bone scepter as a 'walking staff', but in all actuality it is used to discipline people as she sees fit and as a symbol of her divine right, as well as a focus for her spell casting. Her pack is decorated with various dragon bones and claws she has collected. Personality Tsul is a very self-serving individual, and views herself as a goddess on par with Tiamat, her creator. She sees to her own interests-edification from lesser beings, recreating her follower base from her beginning, and surrounding herself with other's devoted to serving/protecting her. She is a very antagonistic and defensive individual, but is also very devoted to protecting and enabling her followers (see Reginald,the first disciple of her new reign). She is loyal, and exceedingly jealous of people who try to claim something she sees as 'hers'. She has no true goal for her 'cult' and seeks only to enable whatever whims she may have. She is chaotic for a reason, if not truly evil or neutral. Biography Enter the Void Relationships: Kalu A deva created by an enemy of Tiamat, he and Tsul initially warred and sought to destroy the other. However, due to an unfortunate series of events, and some intervention from a not-very-helpful-Syrabane, they ended up being joined into one entity and for thousands of years spent their days fighting for control of their one body through all of the incarnations they experienced. Admittedly, they retain a tense and loaded relationship, but they have influenced each other after spending so many years in each other's minds and spirits. They understand one another better than they want to admit, and Tsul really doesn't want to admit to having even a grudging respect for Kalu. What else is new. Aglig In the beginning, Tsul wondered who this upstart was that thought to command a goddess of her caliber, but somewhere along the way his character grew on her and she began to see him as more than 'just another pissant mortal'. She claims him as her first disciple in her new reign and cult, and he humors her. As of now, he remains the only party member capable of getting her to do anything, regardless of the circumstances. Reginald Her first true apostle. A horse that was 'rescued' earlier in the game and believes in Tsul and her druidic/chaos goddess visions of grandeur. He left the party in an effort to convert more horses to follow her, with Tsul's fervent blessing, and has not been seen since. She wishes him good health and thinks of him often, wondering how he is faring alone in the cruel world of men. Galarin Salt and sass. Unnecessary amounts of each. Many apologies to the Almighty DM Over Lord, and many thanks that such diametrically opposed and antagonistic characters no longer have to interact with one another. Vehri Initially was irritated (very, very, furious) at Vehri's plays for Aglig's attention, which caused some bit of strife within the party, and held respect for her in battle as she is truly terrifying. Tsul did not think of her as much of a threat, seeing as she was very much a 'good' character who's personality bored Tsul, to be perfectly honest, but was suitably and unabashedly terrified of her when Vehri was possessed and went gunning for her. (Also, many hurt feelings when Aglig woke up and mother-henned over Vehri first instead of the half-dead Tsul-may still be mildly salty about this fact.) Syrabane Tsul believes that he was the reason for her and Kalu were sharing a body for thousands of years, and has been stalking them (Kalu) for the duration. Something about him unnerves Tsul, and he has made no attempt to hide that he is only around for Kalu. Also, Tsul is exceedingly angry at him for being the reason why Tsul and Kalu didn't split after her not-suicidal jump from the balcony, resulting in her being a fugly mess until they were permanently split after the Vault incident. In spite of her now being her own person again, she still holds a grudge over this, she's immortal, nothing is stopping her from holding it for eternity. Gin Tsul has not formed much of an opinion of Gin as he has not been with the party for an exceedingly long amount of time, though she does appreciate his desire for his enemies beating hearts. Tsul does prefer fresh blood in her coffee after all, she too can appreciate a bit of raw meat to tide a person over. Patience Honestly kind of ignored each other, Tsul thought Patience to literally be beneath her notice. No hard feelings, except for that time in the Flamboyant Mead when he wouldn't stop touching her, which freaked Tsul out quite a bit, she has a thing for her personal boundaries. (Thank you Tiamat, for fucking up Tsul even more than I had initially intended to). Tiamat Thinks of herself as a goddess equal to Tiamat, her maker. Spent ten thousand years believing herself to be in love and loved by Tiamat-despite much evidence to the contrary. Tiamat was not a benevolent creator, and did many unsavory and unspeakable things to Tsul in her youth, which has caused Tsul to have a long and varied list of 'quirks' to her character. Over the course of the campaign, she has realized that Tiamat was not a wonderful being and not an especially merciful leader, mostly after watching and experiencing Aglig's own approach to leadership and interpersonal dynamics. As of now, she would rather avoid Tiamat entirely, as she is still vulnerable to her in deed and word (10,000 years of brain-washing is a lot to overcome), but has also strengthened her own resolve to be a better goddess to her own followers because of it. She is still chaotic and not all together morally upright, but her followers will not be treated as she was by Tiamat. Evidence of character growth, bitches! Notable Items Helm of Telepathy Surfsurge Boots Drow Mistress Armor Staff of Swarming Spiders Tome of Forbidden Spells Category:Player Characters Category:ETV Category:Alceon Category:Deva